Okané ga nai la faute a ne pas faire
by sakura-okasan
Summary: ceci et une petite fic sur No Money une de mes première alors soyer indulgence ces la première fois que je poste sur ce site


Titre: La faute à ne pas faire

Auteur : moi Sakura - okasan

Genre : Yaoi Angst/ Romance

Disclamé : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à Tohru Kousaka et Hitoyo Shinozaki

Note : Suite à plusieurs rewiews de lecteur j'ai fait qu'elle que changement est correction au texte si vous avez d'autre opinion dessus je serais heureuse de les entendre est bien sur j'aimerais dire un grand merci à Bernie Calling pour avoir corrigé la plus part des fautes et m'avoir fait quelle que suggestion encore un grand merci à toi.

No Money

Ayasé en train de faire les taches ménagère dans l'appartement de Mr Kano il vidait les poches de ces vestes pour les mettre à laver et en les vidant il trouva des cartes de visite et sur l'une d'entre elle il était inscris une date de rendez-vous avec une petite enveloppe il l'ouvrit et une odeur enveloppait la carte à l'intérieur, Ayasé la prit et la que son attention était prise par la carte, le téléphone se mis à sonner. Ayasé remit la petite carte dans l'enveloppe et alla décrocher et entendis Mr Kuba :

- Allo

- Ayasé c'est Mr Kuba

- Mr Kuba oui qui y a t'il

- Pourrais-tu me descendre le dossier que MR Kanô a oublier sur son bureaux s'il te plaie

- Oui, Il rassemble à quoi

- C'est un dossier avec une couverture bleu

- D' accord je vous l'amène tout de suite

Ayasé raccrocha le combiner et alla prendre le dossier dans le bureau de de Mr Kanô il descendit avec l'ascenseur, arrivé dans le bureau de Mr Kuba il luit remis le document et dit

- Mr Kanô a laisser plusieurs carte dans une des poche de sa veste et sure l'une d'elle il y as un Rdv de marquer.

- Ah je luis dirais quand il reviendra ...

Ayasé commença a avoirs la tête qui tourne Mr kuba dit

- Ayasé qu'elle que chose ne vas pas vous êtes tout pale

- j'ai la tête qui tourne je ne me sens pas bi … commence Ayasé

- Ayasé-.. Ayasé ! cria Kuba au moment où Ayasé s'écroula par terre.

Ayasé écroulé a terre et Mr Kuba se précipita et le retourna sur le dos et vue qu'il était inconscient. Il l'appela…. l'appela encore mais il ne répondait pas puis se rendis compte qu'il ne respirait plus et se dit qu'il allait falloir luis faire un massage cardiaque. Kuba commença à luis faire le massage quand il entend le bruit de l'ascenseur il se retourna et vue Mr Kanô en sortir. Kuba cria Mr Kanô c'est Ayasé. Kanô jeta sa sacoche et courra auprès de luis et dit a Kuba d'appeler une ambulance pendant que luis lui faisait du bouche à bouche .L'ambulance arriva ils emmenaient Ayasé dans une clinique privé et une fois arriver là-bas Mr Kanô demanda au médecin ce qu'avais Ayasé le médecin luis dit qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait faire des examens. Kanô alla voir Ayasé il était sous perfusion il resta a son chevai pendant un temps puis sorti de la chambre, il vue Mr Kuba Assis devant la chambre il alla vers luis l'agrippa par le col et dit :

- Kuba qu'es que tu luis à fait répond qu'es que ta fait …

- Mr Kanô je ne sais pas je luis et demander de descendre le document que vous aviez oublié et peu de temps après me l'avoir remis je me suis aperçu que Mr Ayasé était devenu tout pale, je luis et demandé si il allait bien et puis il m'a dit qu'il avait la tête qui tournais qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il s'est évanoui. Je suis allé voir ce qu'il avait et quand je lais retourner je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne respirait plus et c'est là que vous êtes arrivé.

- tu es sure que tu ne luis a rien fait si sa vient à être le cas je jure qu'on retrouvera votre corps dans la baie de Tokyo.

- Je vous assure Mr Kanô que je n'ai rien avoir dans cette histoire.

- Kuba va au bureau et annule tous mes rendez-vous. Et revérifie ces dossier médical préviens-moi si tu trouves qu'elle que chose.

Mr Kuba. H retourna aux bureaux annulas tous les RDV de MR Kanô il regarda les dossiers médicaux D'Ayasé attentivement mais ni trouva rien en rapport à ce qu'il venait de ce passer, puis remarqua qu'Ayasé avait une faible condition physique et avait de l'asthme Kuba referma les dossiers et alla repartir quand il vue arriver Someya il continua sa route et luis dit

- Someya - San, je n'ai pas le temps de vous parler le patron n'est pas la et le cabinet et fermer.

Kuba allais partir mais Someya le retenant

- Comment sa c'est fermer ou sont les autre et aya ou et il.

- Someya je vous et dit que je n'avais pas le temps alors lâcher moi.

- Kuba je viens de te poser une question alors répond moi.

- Mr Ayasé et à l'hôpital MR et avec luis et il me demander de fermer le cabinet.

- Aya mais que luis et il arriver.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous le patron et déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur il et pire que d'habitude alors laisser moi.

- Je viens avec vous Kuba - Kun.

Kuba et Someya partir pour la clinique et quand il sont arriver Mr kuba chercha Mr Kanô .Il était assis a coter du lit d'Ayasé Kuba le renseigna sur les informations qu'il voulait, Mr Kanô luis dit d'appeler Ishii le cousin d'Ayasé pour avoir des renseignement sur sa santé c'est-ce qu'allie faire puis quand Someya entra dans la pièce Kano eu une violente réaction en disant .

- Qu'es que tu fais la sale travelo.

- Qu'es que je fais là , je suis venu voir Aya bien sûr .

- Sort d'ici !

- Que tu le veuille ou…..

Et au même moment l'électrocardiogramme d'Ayasé se mi a s'emballer pendant qu'elle que seconde Kanô et Someya accourus auprès de luis et dire

- Ayasé !

Puis son rythme cardiaque revint à la normal puis Kanô dit

- tu n'es toujours pas repartis.

- Non je vais rester.

Puis le rythme d'Ayasé recommença a s'emballer et Someya alla dire qu'elle que chose quand le médecin entra puis alla vers Aya et le temps qu'il prenne son bras le rythme cardiaque s'arrêta il l'achat son bras puis appuya sur un bouton rouge

- CODE BLEU!CODE BLEU CHAMBRE 215 AMENER LE CHARIOT DE RÉANIMATION. Messieurs veuillez-vous écarter pour faire place au personnels .

Kanô et Someya s'écartaient et l'équipe de réanimation entra dans la chambre. Le médecin avais déjà défait la blouse d'Ayasé il prit les deux appareils les appliqua sur la poitrine d'Ayasé puis le choqua a 150 w puis regarda si le rythme avait repris et dit choque a 200 puis le choqua regarda de nouveaux si le rythme avait repris et oui, il redonna les appareils a son collègue puis luis dit

- Faite luis une injection de Clopidrogels 1 ml.

Monsieur Kanô luis demanda ce qu'il venait de ce passer le médecin luis dit qu'il venait de faire un second arrêt cardiaque et qu'il venait de luis injecter du Clopidrogels

MR Kanô demanda ce qu'étais ce produit le médecin répondit ce médicament et prescrit après un infarctus pour soulager le cœur et faciliter la circulation du sang. Puis un infirmier entra dans la chambre et dit au médecin.

- Mr Nous avons reçu les résultats d'analyse de Mr Yukiya.

- Donner moi sa (il regarda les résultats) a première vue il n'y a rien mais je mis connais assez bien en botanique assez remarquer que ce jeune homme a été en contact avec des plante vénéneuse.

- Des plantes vénéneuses ?

- Oui, Des fleurs telle que la trompette des Anges, la belladone Atlantis et là ils n'y sont quand infime quantité mais assez pour que sa lai mis dans un tel état je croix même que Mr Yukiya y a fait une réaction allergique, mais il faudrait savoir comment il et entrer en contact avec un tel produit.

- En d'autre terme vous me dite qu'il a été empoisonné !

- Nan pas nécessairement car certain botaniste ou certain parfumer utiliser leur essence pour crée des fragrances de parfum.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a peut-être été empoisonné contre son gré.

- Nous allons faire de plus ample examen pour vérifier si cette une réaction allergique ou si qu'elle qu'un a voulu l'empoisonner nous vous préviendrons si nous trouvons.

- …

Puis qu'elle qu'un arrivas dans le couloir de la clinique et appela Mr Kanô c'était Mr Kuba :

- Mr Kanô j'ai de nouvelle information pour vous.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur les problèmes de santé que Mr Yukiya avait eu avant mais je n'ai rien trouvé de suspect, c'est alors je me suis rappeler que vous m'aviez dit de contacter son cousin Mr Ishii c'est alors qu'il m'a dit qu'elle que chose. Il m'a dit qu'il y a de sa plusieurs années Mr Yukiya et luis mangeait dans le jardin de ces parents quand Mr Yukiya ayant respiré l'odeur des fleurs installer sur la table il eut une réaction qu'elle que peut surprenante …..

- Ensuite continuer …..

- Ils ont dit que si je l'emmenais avec moi ils nous diraient la suite, il et la dans le couloir (Il regarda dans le couloir) Viens la (il vain regarda Mr Kanô puis Mr Homare et dit).

- Que luis et il arriver.

- Ne fait pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour luis c'est toi qui la vendu ! Maintenant dit moi ce qu'il c'est passer ce jours-là ou je te fais mettre dehors !

Ishii Tetsuo - D'accord je vais vous dire ce qu'il c'est passer ce jours-là , Nous allions commencer a manger quand Ayasé c'est approcher du vase de fleurs sur la table il les huma ce tourna vers moi et me dit qu'elle sentais bon , les regarda encore un peu puis il se mis à avoir des picotement dans la gorge ma mère arriver entretemps luis demanda ce qu'il avait-il luis dit que c'était rien puis il commença à avoir une crise d'asthme elle était pire que celle qu'il avait eu avent. Ma mère luis donna sont inhalateur il se calma et resta allonger sur le canapé toute la journée le lendemain ma mère la emmener au médecin qu'il lui a dit qu'il avait une intolérance a cette plante.

- Qu'elle était cette fleur.

- Elle avait une consonance religieuse je crois mais sa fait tellement longtemps je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Réfléchissez Mr Ishii.

Mr Kanô commençais a perdre sa patience il agrippa Ishii Par le col il allais s'énerver contre luis quand il entendit l'électrocardiogramme s'affoler il soupira et dit

- C'est le moyen que ta trouver pour me dire de ne pas le frapper... c'est d'accord…..

Il lâcha Tetsuo, Mr Kuba restais bouche bée sur ce qu'il venait de voir l'étonnement ne venais que son patron ai empoigné Ishii mais du fait que Mr Kanô et su décrypter ce haussement dans les battements de cœur, mais ce qu'il l'étonnait pas c'est que Mr Ayasé eu trouvé ce moyen d'arrêter son patron cars luis n'étant pas pour la violence celas pouvais fortement ce comprendre. Dès qu'il lus lâcher l'électrocardiogramme repris un rythme normal puis Ishii dit .

- Je me souviens du nom de cette fleur c'était la trompette des anges car ma mère aimais tout ce qui avait des consonances religieuse elle qui étais très croyante.

* * *

**RAR**

Cooky: Merci bien pour ton message et sache que maintenant j'utilise un correcteur d'orthographe plus une béta, merci

Gabriel Raven Malfoy : Merci pour tes encouragements cela me fait plaisir que tu es aimé

Séraphine 13 : Merci pour tes conseil 'ai fait qu'elle que changement avec ma béta j'espère que cela te plaira.

Mione024 : Merci c'est pour cela que je l'ai écrite

Takaba Akhiito : Et bien voie tu nous les deux pareil moi aussi j'adore ce manga est je voie a ton pseudo que tu aimes aussi Wifinder moi aussi bise

Heaven's Nemesis: Et bien dis moi tu comprend vite les chose va sme fait trés plaisir ,est pour la suite j'ai comme qui dirais le syndrome de la page blanche , mais ne t'inquite pas je me soigne ^^

Merci a tous ceux qui mon laissé Une Reviews sa fait très plaisirs


End file.
